No Patience Sequel
by tmarie9
Summary: Regina and Emma are at it again. Emma gets her turn. It's basically smut. I always loved Emma and Regina together. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


No Patience SwanQueen Sequel

A/N: A friend made a request that Emma get her turn, so here it is ;) I still don't own these characters. Enjoy!

Recap: _They laid in silence while the blonde gently drew lazy figures on Regina's back while the brunette napped. Emma was about to fall asleep too until Regina said the magic words. "I do believe it's your turn Miss Swan."_

Emma had no words. She only groaned in approval when the brunette roughly sucked at her pulse point. Regina's hands roamed her body, aggressively groping perky breasts. The blonde tried to reach for the older woman, but her hands were shoved back. "No touching. You had your chance." The feel of the older woman's body on hers was driving her nuts. Hard nipples rubbed against her stomach. Regina bit a hardened nipple and smirked when Emma shouted in response. The brunette harshly tweaked and pulled the Sheriff's nipples followed by a firm slap. Emma let out a strangled groan. Her body shuddered from the tingling from the slaps. She wasn't expecting the former queen to be so rough with _her_. Then again, she also didn't expect to like it. A gush of wetness seeped out of her with every slap.

Regina's hands dragged down toned thighs. Emma broke the rules and grabbed the older woman's wrists. "Miss Swan! I told you no touching," Regina glared at her. The blonde brought the wrists to her boobs. "Yeah I know…" she just stared at the brunette, turning bright red at her thoughts. The former queen rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh and started pulling her hands back. "Do it again." Regina cocked her head to the side and stopped pulling. The woman was clearly turned on and wanted something she was too embarrassed to say. _This will be fun._

"I'm sorry Sheriff. I may be the evil queen, but never did I learn to read minds. Out with it!" Trembling hands let go of Regina's wrists. Emma took a deep breath, "Ilikeditwhenyouslappedmyboobspleasedoitagain!" Regina let out an unladylike snort and an evil grin. She knew exactly what the blonde said. "Your grammar is horrible," she emphasized with harsh squeezes to the flushed breasts. Emma tried pushing her body into the feeling of the former mayor. Regina pulled her whole body away from the blonde. "I told you before I don't like waiting _Miss Swan_." Emma glared and shouted in frustration, "You fucking tease! You know exactly what I said! Do it again! Slap my tits! I liked it!" Regina surged forward firmly holding Emma's chin in a hand, "There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" The former queen continued slapping the blonde's tits, this time watching her facial expressions. The younger woman thrust her hips against the brunette's thigh. "Not so nice being on the receiving end of teasing is it?" Regina punctuated her rhetorical question with a gentle slap to Emma's crotch, eliciting a high-pitched squeal.

The blonde's nether lips were dripping. "You're very kinky Sheriff," the brunette's fingers circled a swollen clit. "Next time we'll see how you react to being cuffed to the bed with your own handcuffs." Emma moaned and thrust her pelvis into the other woman's hand. Regina leaned forward to whisper in her lover's ear, "For now, let's see how you do with this." She shoved three fingers into the blonde's sopping wet pussy. Emma screamed out and grabbed the sheets. " _Don't_ rip my sheets." Shaking hands flew to the bedposts. She bucked and rolled as Regina fucked her. Her throat was going to be sore tomorrow. The brunette adjusted positions so her thigh helped her thrust harder to the blonde and palm a throbbing clit. She used her other hand to hold Emma's neck as she attacked her lips. Their tongues dueled and Regina nipped and pulled at the sheriff's bottom lip. Her hot breath was on Emma's ear, "You're so tight. I can feel how close you are. Come for me Emma." The brunette's fingers curled into a 'come hither' motion. The younger woman's body arched as her climax hit her and she screamed Regina's name. The breathless blonde turned her head for a post-coital kiss only to find the brunette had moved. She looked down to see Regina about to lick her clit. "No! I can't handle any- OH FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The brunette sucked in a hard clit and swirled her skilled tongue around it. She pulled back, "So eloquent _Miss Swan._ " Emma growled in return until Regina thrust four fingers into her pussy and nibbled on her clit. The blonde's eyes rolled back as her body seized up, "MOTHERFUCKER!" Regina moaned as the younger woman came again. Hard enough she passed out. The brunette cleaned up her essence and chuckled, happy to see her lover was sated.

Regina flicked her wrist and they had clean sheets. She moved up next to the panting and whimpering blonde, admiring her handiwork. After a few moments, Emma awoke with a big, goofy grin. The brunette raised an eyebrow, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She moved so her head was resting on the blonde's shoulder with an arm and leg wrapped around her. "Because," Emma giggled and wiggled her eyebrows, "You're a motherfucker and I'm a mother fucked." Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're an idiot." They snuggled into each other and pulled the sheets over themselves. "But I'm your idiot," the blonde smiled at her. Regina's eye darkened with mischief, "You are correct Miss Swan. There's evidence on your neck proving just that." The blonde's eyes widened, "Son of a bitch Regina!" The older woman laughed in her face, "No Emma, I'm a motherfucker."

A/N:

How was that? Did you like the puns? I've always thought Regina might be kinkier than Emma, something to do with control and power plays. I also felt that Emma probably swears a lot. You know, with badassery and such. Maybe not just badassery, but because she's not as "dainty" as Regina? IDK I'm new at this. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you think! Thanks! =)


End file.
